Caterpillar Inc.
) Dow Jones Industrial Average Component | fate = | predecessor = C. L. Best Tractor Company Holt Manufacturing Company | successor = | foundation = California, United States ( ) | founder = | defunct = | location = Peoria, Illinois, United States | locations = | area_served = Worldwide | key_people = Douglas R. Oberhelman (Chairman and CEO) | industry = Heavy equipment Engines Financial services | products = | services = | revenue = US$42,588 million (FY 2010) | operating_income = US$3,963 million (FY 2010) | net_income = US$2,700 million (FY 2010) | assets = US$64,020 million (FY 2010) | equity = US$10,864 million (FY 2010) | owner = | num_employees = 104,490 (FY 2010) | parent = | divisions = | subsid = | homepage = | footnotes = }} Caterpillar is the best known manufacturer of construction equipment in the world (probably). The company was formed in 1925 by the merger of The Holt Company, (who built its first crawler machine in 1904), and the company of C.L.Best who started producing Crawler machines in 1913. The new company was then called The Caterpillar Tractor Company. Caterpillar became synonymous with crawler type machines. Both Best and Holt started as farm machinery manufactures. Best Best Invented a portable grain cleaner in 1871, soon followed by a combine harvester. In 1890 the company purchased the rights to manufacture the Remington steam engine and produced a range of steam-driven farm machinery, including steam tractors and combine harvesters. Best Manufacturing was bought by Holt in 1908. C.L. Best, the son of the founder then formed his own rival company, the "C. L. Best Gas Traction Company" which built gasoline-powered tractors. This new company acquired the rights to manufacture the Lombard Log Hauler, an early tracked crawler, and began producing "tracklayer" tractors Holt The Holt 70hp was a 3 wheeled Mechanical tractor built in 1905. In 1905 Holt built the No.77 with tracks in place of wheels. It was originally built as a wheeled machine in 1904. By 1908 Holt was building the Holt 40 a 25hp gas powered crawler tractor. The second one sold was No. 1004 and is today in preserved in America. Holt aquired Best manufacturing 1908. In 1925 merged with C.L. Best Gas Traction company to form what was to come Caterpillar. 1925 The Birth of the Caterpillar Company. The First models were from the old companies, but renamed as; *Caterpillar 30 (from Best) *Caterpillar 60 (from Best) *Caterpillar 2-ton (from Holt) *Caterpillar 5-ton (from Holt) *Caterpillar 10-ton (from Holt) this was dropped in late 1925 in favour of the 60 *Cat 15 *Cat 20 *Cat 22 *Cat 25 In 1928 they Took over the Russell Grader Manufacturing Co. to add a line of graders, dropping models using competitors tractors for power units. *Model 10 grader *Model 15 grader *Model 20 grader 1930's - The Diesel Era begins *Cat 60 / 65 *Cat 35 *Cat 40 *Cat 50 *Cat 65 (1d) *cat 65 (2d) *Cat 70 (8d) *cat 70 (1E) *Model 112 grader introduced 1939 *Model 212 grader introduced 1939 The War years (WORK IN PROGRESS) During the war most of the output is for the Government and large numbers of machines were shipped abroad to the UK under Lend-lease, or shipped out to the Far East to assist in the retaking of the islands from the Japanese and build Airfields and harbors.This made them number one. 1940s - Earth moving begins After the war the US Government started the Interstate program of road building, and in the UK rebuilding work and the start of the Motorways program requiring large numbers of earth moving machines, with contractors buying up army surplus machines. (Details require adding) 1950s *Caterpillar 944A traxcavator 2cu yd Loading shovel introduced in 1959. *Caterpillar 212 Grader ( S.E. Davis & Son Ltd. of Redditch has one in their collection of preserved machines). 1960s 1963 saw the first off highway dump truck launched, the model 769 with a 35 ton capacity. 1970s 1974 saw the Introduction of Articulated Dumper Trucks (ADT) built by DJB in Peterlee, England. These were based on a full Cat Drive train, and after a license agreement Cat bought a share of company for the rights to the designs in 1985 and the company changed name to Artix Ltd. By 1996 they bought the whole company out.Caterpillar Chronicle, by Eric Orlemann But, in Argentina, sign a deal with Astarsa and provided road equipment, built under license Caterpillar (motor graders and front loaders) and under license Koehring Co. (backhoe loaders on wheels and Caterpillar). It was always a benchmark of the National Industry, sample of it is that the first merchant ship of the country, with a gross record greater than 1000 tons, was built by ASTARSA for Reservoirs As of January 1970, the manufacture of 30 motor graders and five front loaders begins. The planned program is 150 units of all types per year. 1980s *Challenger Tracked Tractor created. It brought tracks back to the fields after a steady decline. Since the 60's, tractor horse power steadily increased and the versatility of tires for transport out wieghed the advantages of increased traction from tracks. The increase in open pit mining and the availability of high powered hydraulics lead to the growth in hydraulic excavators and an increase in the size of mining dump trucks. Expansion in the 60s was halted by the 70s energy crisis and recession, along with the need to replace machines which in some cases dated from the 1940s. The Mining Giants Created by Caterpillar B Dump truck and the smaller Cat 773B dump truck in front. In the background with a dust suppression unit fitted on a dumper chassis is another older Cat machine.]] In the 1980s CAT decided to start building 100+ ton dump trucks to compete with Terex and Euclid. They built a proto-type model Cat 785 in 1983 and started testing of the 130 ton capacity dump truck. The machine followed the lines of the successful Cat 777 line of trucks but with greater capacity. (Convert section to a table for clarity and compactness) Cat 785 Dump Truck *Capacity: 130 ton *Engine: Cat 3512 V-12 of 1380 hp *Transmission: Cat 6 speed Auto *Released: September 1984 *TRANSPORTED BY A PETERBUILT Cat 789 Dump Truck *Capacity: 170-190 ton *Engine: Cat 3516 V-16 of 1800 hp *Transmission: Cat 6 speed Auto *Released: Fall 1986 *Upgraded in 1992 to the B series; 785B & 789B *Upgradd to the C series in 1998; 785C & 789C, both with B series engines and a power boost to 1450 & 1900 hp. *BIG DUMP TRUCK Cat 793 Dump Truck The Cat 793 was built to compete in the 240 ton class against Dresser (Komatsu). Unit Rig and Wiseda. They introduced the worlds largest mechanical drive dump truck in 1991 to a sceptical market. *Capacity : 240 tons *Engine: Cat 3516 v-16 rated at 2,160 hp *Transmission: Cat 6 speed auto *released 1991 , with model B in 1992 By 1995 over 550 units were in service, surpassing Dressers 830E Cat 793C Dump Truck Cat 797 (Ultra) Dump Truck * Capacity 360 ton *Engine; Cat 3524 (2 off 3512 engine in line) *Transmision; 7 speed *released; 1999 For full specification go to Caterpillar 797B info from wikipedia Cat 994 Wheel Loader * 23 cu yd Bucket Cat 24H grader * 500 hp grader * 24 ft grader blade * Optional 7 tine ripper Cat 5130 FS or ME Excavator *100 ton class excavator *10.2 cu yd bucket in ME *13.75 cu yds Bucket for FS *Engine; Cat 3508 of 800hp *released; 1993 for ME Cat 5230 FS or ME Excavator in mass excavation form]] *22.2 cu yd in FS *20 cu yds in ME *Engine: Cat 3516 of 1575 hp * released 1994 1990s *1995 Take over Artix operation to build ADTs from DJB at Peterlee, County Durham. *1998 Enter mini excavator market with the CAT 301.5 a 1.7 ton machine and the CAT 301.8 a 1.8 ton machine, both fitted with CAT 3003 3-cylinder engines, of 1-ltre capacity producing 13 kW. 21st century and the future mining face shovel in UK]] Some product lines dropped, but others join the range as global expansion continues. At Minexpo 2008 in Las Vegas Caterpillar launched some new models; * Cat 795F AC - 345 ton capacity Diesel-electric drive dump truck. * Cat 993K 16-19 yd wheeled loader, with a 1050 hp Caterpillar C32 engine. * Cat D11T Bulldozer. * Cat AD55B - 60 ton capacity articulated dump truck (ADT) In 2009, Caterpillar and Navistar announced the formation of a new 50/50 joint venture to be called NC2 Global. Based in Chicago, IL, this company is to "develop, manufacture and distribute commercial trucks globally, outside North America and India" under the International and Cat brands.http://www.businesswire.com/news/nc2/20100609006330/en In 2010 Caterpillar announced that they were acquiring Bucyrus who had inturn had recently acquired the heavy excavator division of Terex, that was based on the former O&K RH excavtor range. This strategic move has given Caterpillar a major force in Mining excavator production to go with the existing dump truck line and offer their clients a range of large hydraulic or cable operated shovels. Acquisitions time line In addition to increasing sales of its core products, much of Caterpillars growth has been through acquisitions, including: Caterpillar Range / Model Listing Summary of models produced list. Please add articles for any individual machine type to the red links below. Best Models *Best 30 *Best 60 - 1919-1925 then became Caterpillar 60 *Best 75 Holt Models *Holt 10-ton *Holt 2-ton *Holt 5-ton *Holt 40 tractor *Holt 45 *Holt 75 tractor *Holt 120 Crawlers / Bulldozers at Belvoir Castle show 2007]] at Peterborough 08]] * Caterpillar Ten - 1928-32, 15/19 hp, Diesel 4929 built * Caterpillar Fifteen PV series - 1929-32 22/26 hp s/n PV1 7559 built in several versions * Caterpillar Fifteen 7C series - 1932-33 15/18 hp s/n 7C-307 built s/n 1D-95 built (high clearance) * Caterpillar Twenty L & PL series - 1927-31 28/31 hp. s/n PL 6319 built + 12 specials * Caterpillar Twwnty 8C series - 1932-34 23/28 hp. s/n 8C 652 built. * Caterpillar Twenty Two - 1934-39 25/31 hp s/n 2F 9,999 built and then s/n 1J 5155 built * Caterpillar Twenty Five 3C - 1931-33 28/35 hp. s/n 3C 638 built * Caterpillar Twenty Eight - 1933-35 30/37 p. s/n 4F 1171 built * Caterpillar Thirty S & PS series - 1921-30 (S) & 1926-32 (PS)(was the best 30) 35/49 hp. * Caterpillar Thirty 6G /R4 series - 1935-42 874 built as the Thirty, then 4508 built as the R4 * Caterpillar Thirty Five 5C - 1932-34 38/46 hp. 1728 built as s/n 5C * Caterpillar Forty - 1934-36 44/52 hp. s/n 5G 584 built * Caterpillar Fifty - 1931-37 52/61 hp. s/n 5A 1808 built * Caterpillar Sixty - 1925-31 65/77 hp. s/n 101A- 5532A (5432) built and PA1-PA13516, Originally a CL Best machine Best 60 * Caterpillar Sixty-five - 1932-1933 73/84 hp. s/n 2D1-2D521 (521) built, replaced Model sixty * Caterpillar Seventy - 1933-37 77/89 s/n 8D1-8D266 only 266 built replaced Model sixty five * Caterpillar R2 5E - 1934-37 5E3501 - 5E3583 (83 built) * Caterpillar R2 J - 1938-42 4J1 - 4J1185 (wide), 6J1 - 6J1150(narrow) * Caterpillar R3 - 1934-35 5E2501-5E2560 * Caterpillar R5 - 1934-40 5E, 4H, 3R (the 3 series differ) only 1549 built * Caterpillar R6 - 193? details unknown (Non belied to exist) ! * Caterpillar Diesel Thirty Five * Caterpillar Diesel Forty * Caterpillar Diesel Fifty * Caterpillar Diesel Sixty * Caterpillar Diesel Sixty-Five * Caterpillar Diesel Seventy * Caterpillar Diesel Seventy-Five - 1933-35 replaced by the RD8 * Caterpillar RD4 - 1936-39 when became D4 * Caterpillar RD6 - 1935-42 became D6 at s/n 2H 5100 (only 5 no. built as 5E ) * Caterpillar RD7 - 1935-40 became D7 at s/n 9G 2500 (only 25 built as 5E) * Caterpillar RD8 - 1935-41 became D8 at s/n 1H1500 (only 33 built as 5E) with a Bulldozer blade and a single shank ripper]] * Caterpillar 2-ton * Caterpillar D2 - 1938-47 * Caterpillar D3 - 1972-79 ** Caterpillar D3B - 1979-87 (Rubber tracked special applications model) ** Caterpillar D3C - 1987-90 + 1990-93 SII + 1993- SIII * Caterpillar D4 - 1947-59 ** Caterpillar D4C - 1959-63 + 1990-93 SII + 1993- SIII ** Caterpillar D4D - 1963-77 ** Caterpillar D4E - 1977-84 ** Caterpillar D4H - 1985-96 Photo * Caterpillar D5 - 1939-39 ** Caterpillar D5B - 1977-88 Photo ** Caterpillar D5C - 1991-93 + 1993- SIII ** Caterpillar D5H - 1985-96 ** Caterpillar D5M XL - 1996- * Caterpillar D6 - 1941-43 4R, 5R, 1947-59 U series ** Caterpillar D6B - 1959-67 ** Caterpillar D6C - 1963-77 ** Caterpillar D6D - 1977-86 ** Caterpillar D6H - 1985-96 ** Caterpillar D6R - 1996- * Caterpillar D7 - 1938-55 ** Caterpillar D7C - 1955-59 ** Caterpillar D7D - 1959-61 ** Caterpillar D7E - 1961-69 ** Caterpillar D7F - 1969-74 ** Caterpillar D7G - 1975-86 ** Caterpillar D7H - 1986-96 ** Caterpillar D7R - 1996- * Caterpillar D8 - 1937 D8, 1941-45 8R 132hp, 1945-53 2U 148hp (succesor to RD8 (1935-37) ** Caterpillar D8D - 1953 191 hp with a torque converter with and new 1,246 cubic inch displacement (CID) D342 diesel engine ** Caterpillar D8E 191hp had a direct drive transmission ** Caterpillar D8F - 1956 (replaced D8E) ** Caterpillar D8G - 1956 (replaced D8D) ** Caterpillar D8H - 1958 225hp introduced, 1965 Horse power increased to 270 ** Caterpillar D8K - 1974 300hp (replaced D8H). ** Caterpillar D8L - 1982 335hp (replaced D8K). first D8 with the elevated drive sprocket undercarriage. ** Caterpillar D8L SA - 1984(special application) for farming applications. ** Caterpillar D8N - 1987 285hp with a differential steer transmission ** Caterpillar D8R - 1996 305hp (replaced D8N). 2000 D8R Series 2 replaced the D8R. ** Caterpillar D8T - 2004 310hp with ACERT Engine (replaced D8R Series 2). * Caterpillar D9 - 1954 prototype developed ** Caterpillar D9D - 1955-59 ** Caterpillar D9E - (34A) 1959-61 ** Caterpillar D9G - (66A) 1961-74 ** Caterpillar D9H - (90V) 1974-81 ** Caterpillar D9L - 1980-86 (Upgraded to the D10N) ** Caterpillar D9N - 1987-95 (upgrade from Cat D8L) ** Caterpillar D9R - 1995- * Caterpillar D10 - (84W/76X) 1977-86 700 hp (Upgraded to D11N) ** Caterpillar D10N - (2YD) 1987-96 (upgrade from the D9L) ** Caterpillar D10R - 1996-2008 ** Caterpillar D10T - 2008- * Caterpillar D11 ** Caterpillar D11N - (74Z) 1986-96 770 hp V8 ** Caterpillar D11R - (8ZR) 1996 (1998 power increase to 850 hp) ** Caterpillar D11R CD - (9XR) 1998 Carry Dozer version with bigger blade ** Caterpillar D11T - 2008- ;SpecialsCaterpillar Heavy Equipment, by Eric Orlemann, pub by MBI, * Caterpillar SxSD9G - side by side D9G * Caterpillar SxSD9H - 1974-77 Fitted with two Cat D353 6-cylinder engines (2 x 410 hp) * Caterpillar DD9G - quadtrack two D9G inline * Caterpillar DD9H - 1974-1980 ;Rubber tracked (mainly agricultural applications) :Also branded as Claas in Europe. * Caterpillar Challenger 35 * Caterpillar Challenger 45 * Caterpillar Challenger 65 * Caterpillar Challenger 85D * Caterpillar Challenger 95E Tracked Loaders (Traxcavator) working at GDSF]] ;Early Traxcavator add on loaders for Cat machines; * Traxcavator T2 for the Caterpillar D2 - cable operated * Traxcavator T4 for the Caterpillar D4 - cable operated * Traxcavator T6 for the Caterpillar D6 - cable operated * Traxcavator T7 for the Caterpillar D7 - cable operated * Traxcavatot HT4 For Caterpillar D4 1950-55 Hydraulic operated. ; Caterpillar bought Traxcavator in 1951. and started introducing cat branded versions in 1952; For overview see: - Caterpillar Crawler Loader * Caterpillar No.6 Traxcavator shovel - 1952 * Caterpillar 931 - 1972 * Caterpillar 933 series ** Caterpillar 933C - 1955 ** Caterpillar 933F - 1958 ** Caterpillar 933G - 1965 * Caterpillar 939 - 1993 * Caterpillar 941 - 1968 * Caterpillar 951A - 1964 (UK built) ** Caterpillar 951B - 1967 * Caterpillar 952 - * Caterpillar 955 series ** Caterpillar 955C - 1955 ** Caterpillar 955H - 1960 ** Caterpillar 955K - 1966 * Caterpillar 977 series ** Caterpillar 977D - 1955 2 cu yd ** Caterpillar 977E - 1957 ** Caterpillar 977H - 1960 ** Caterpillar 977K - 1966 ** Caterpillar 977L - 1971 * Caterpillar 983 - (38K) 1969 4.5 cu yd Cat D343 engine (only 2 survivors known in UK). ** Caterpillar 983B - (58X) 1978-82 Cat D3406 engine (replaced by Cat 973) * Caterpillar 988 ; Rear engined Hydrostatic machines (production started in 1980) * Caterpillar 943 - 1980- * Caterpillar 953 - 1981- * Caterpillar 963 - 1981- * Caterpillar 973 - (26Z/32Z) 1982- 4.2 cu yd Cat D3306 engine 210 hp Scrapers Early models supplied by R. G. LeTourneau (and others) till 1944 Towed Scrapers * Caterpillar No.10 - 1947 for the Cat DW10 * Caterpillar No.15 - 1954-57 10 cu yd Towed Scraper box (replaced by No.428) * Caterpillar No.20 - 1951 for use with Cat DW20 * Caterpillar No.40 - 1949 (for D4) * Caterpillar No.60 - 1947 (for D6) * Caterpillar No.70 - 1946 (for D7) * Caterpillar No.80 - 1946 (for D8) * Caterpillar No.90 - 1951 (for D8) * Caterpillar No.428 - 1957 (was No.15) * Caterpillar 435C - 1956 (replaced the No.80) * Caterpillar 435G - 19 ? -73 * Caterpillar 456 - (88E) 1956 19.5/27 cu yd (replaced the No.20) * Caterpillar 463 - 1955 (replaced the No.90) * Caterpillar 463F - (62C) 1955-71 21/25 cu yd * Caterpillar 491 - 1956 Scraper tractors * Caterpillar DW10 - (1N) 1940 90 hp wheeled Tractor * Caterpillar DW15 - 1954 Tractor 186 hp Cat D326 for No.10 and No.15 scrapers ** Caterpillar DW15E - 195?-5? ** Caterpillar DW15F - 195?-59 * Caterpillar DW20 - 1951-55 Tractor 225 hp Cat D337 for No.20 scraper and W20 bottom dump trailer ** Caterpillar DW20E - 1955-58 300 hp ** Caterpillar DW20G - 1958-60 345 hp Motor Scrapers * Caterpillar DW21 - 1951 ** Caterpillar DW21C - 1955 ** Caterpillar DW21D - 1958 ** Caterpillar DW21G - 1958-60 345 hp * Caterpillar 611 * Caterpillar 613A - 969 Elevating scraper * Caterpillar 619B - 1959 * Caterpillar J619 - 1964-65 Elevating scraper * Caterpillar 621 - 1965 * Caterpillar J621 - 1965 Elevating scraper * Caterpillar 623 - 1972 Elevating scraper * Caterpillar 627 (54K) - 1968 14/20 cu yd Tandem powered by two Cat D333 engines * Caterpillar 630 - 1960 * Caterpillar 631A - 1960 ** Caterpillar 631E ** Caterpillar 631G - 19 ? ? capacity powered by a 500 hp Cat C18 ACERT engine. * Caterpillar 632 - 1962 * Caterpillar 633 (86H) - 1966 Elevating scraper ** Caterpillar 633D - 19? ** Caterpillar 633E (1EB) - 1983 * Caterpillar 637 - 1970 Tandem powered ** Caterpillar 637G - 19 ? Tandem powered * Caterpillar 639D - 1979 Elevating scraper * Caterpillar 641 (64F) - 1962-69 ** Caterpillar 641B - 1969-81 * Caterpillar 650 - 1962 * Caterpillar 651 - 1962 * Caterpillar 657 - 1962 Tandem powered ** Caterpillar 657E - 1982-98 ? 32/44 cu yd Cat 3412E (F) + Cat 3408E ® ** Caterpillar 657G - 1998- 33 cu m with a 600 hp Cat C ? (f) + 451 hp Cat C? ® engine * Caterpillar 660 - 1962 40/54 cu yd single engined * Caterpillar 666 (77F/20G) - 1962 Tandem powered ** Caterpillar 666B (66K)/20G) - 1969-78 950 hp 40/54 cu yd 8-cylinder(F) 6-Cylinder® Wheeled Dozers (not very common in the UK other than on Coal stockpile duties) *Caterpillar 668 - 1956 (based on DW20 with a blade fitted) *Caterpillar 814 - 1970 *Caterpillar 824 - 1963 *Caterpillar 830M (41E) - 1962 military version paired with scraper box. *Caterpillar 834 (43E) - 1963-74 360 hp from a Cat D343 ** Caterpillar 834B (92Z) - 1982- ? *Caterpillar 844 - 1994 was the Tiger 590B (based on the Cat 990 loader) *Caterpillar 854G - 1996 was the Tiger 790G ( based on the Cat 992 loader) Excavators * Caterpillar 205 - 1984 * Caterpillar 206 - 1984 Wheeled excavator * Caterpillar 211 - 1984 * Caterpillar 212 - 1984 Wheeled excavator * Caterpillar 213 - 1984 * Caterpillar 214 - 1984 Wheeled excavator * Caterpillar 215 - 1976 * Caterpillar 224 - 1984 Wheeled excavator * Caterpillar 225 (51U) - 1972 1 cu yd 125 hp (first 100% cat design) * Caterpillar 235 (32K) - 1973 195 hp Cat 3306 6-cylinder * Caterpillar 235 FS (81FX) - 1978 Front shovel version 195 hp ** Caterpillar 235 FS (1FD) - 1986 (1979 Belgium built versions(83X)) * Caterpillar 245 (95V) - 1974 325 hp Cat 3406 ** Caterpillar 245B sII (6MF) - 1990 360 hp * Caterpillar 245 FS - 1976 4 cu yd bucket * Caterpillar 245D - 19 ? -93 * Caterpillar E70 * Caterpillar E110 - 1987 * Caterpillar E120 - 1987 * Caterpillar E140 - 1987 * Caterpillar E180 - 1987 * Caterpillar E200B - 1987 * Caterpillar E240 - 1987 * Caterpillar E300 - 1987 * Caterpillar E450 - 1987 * Caterpillar E650 - 1987 3.9 cu yd Mitsubishi built * Caterpillar M318C - Wheeled excavator * Caterpillar 311 ** Caterpillar 311B ** Caterpillar 311C ** Caterpillar 311D * Caterpillar 312 ** Caterpillar 312B ** Caterpillar 312C ** Caterpillar 312D * Caterpillar 314 ** Caterpillar 314C ** Cat 314D * Caterpillar 315 ** Cat 315B ** Cat 315C ** Cat 315D * Caterpillar 317B * Cat 318 ** Cat 318B ** Cat 318C * Caterpillar 319 ** Cat 319C ** Cat 319D * Caterpillar 320 ** Cat 320B ** Cat 320C ** Cat 320D * Caterpillar 322 ** Cat 322B ** Cat 322C * Caterpillar 324 * Caterpillar 325 * Caterpillar 329 ** Cat 329D * Caterpillar 330 ** Cat 330B ** Cat 330C ** Cat 330D - 2008 * Caterpillar 336D * Caterpillar 345 ** Cat 345B ** Cat 345C - 50 ton ** Cat 345D L - 2008 50 ton class excavator. 385 hp Cat C13 engine * Caterpillar 350L (2ZL) - 1993 286 hp * Caterpillar 365C - 70 ton * Caterpillar 375 - 1993 (replaced 245) * Caterpillar 375LME (1JM) - 1993 428 Cat 3406C * Caterpillar 385B * Caterpillar 385C - 90 ton ADT's & Dump trucks *Cat D250 25 ton ADT built by DJB Artix *Cat D300 33 ton *Cat D400 ** Cat D400D - 199?-95 40 ton ** Cat D400E (2YR) - 1995- ? 40 ton 385 hp Cat 3406 engine *Cat D44 - 1981-86 44 ton ** Cat D44B - 1986-87 44 ton *Cat D22B *Cat D550 - 1978-86 55 ton ** Cat D550B - 1986-7 55 ton (6x6 drive) *Cat D55B - 2008 60 ton ADT *Cat D725 *Cat D730 *Cat D740 *Cat D740E 40 ton ADT with Ejector body *Cat 768B (79S) - 1971-78 Tractor unit for articulated coal dump trailer ** Cat 768C - 1978 *Cat 769 (99F) - 1962-66 35 ton Dump truck 375 hp Cat D343 ** Cat 769B (99F) - 1966-78 ** Cat 769C (1X) - 1978-95 ** Cat 769D - 1995 * Cat 771 -series ** Cat 771C - 1992 44 ton "Quarry Truck" ** Cat 771D - 1996 *Cat 772 - 1971 100 ton Articulated coal hauler ** Cat 772B - 1978 *Cat 773 (63G) - 1970-78 50 ton Rear dump Mechanical drive ** Cat 773B (63W) - 1978-96 ** Cat 773D - 1996- ? *Cat 775 1992 65 ton ** Cat 775B - 1992-95 65 ton ** Cat 775D - 1995 *Cat 776 (14H) - 1975 150 ton Articulated coal hauler ** Cat 776B - 1985-91 ** Cat 776C - 1991-96 ** Cat 776D - 1996 *Cat 777 (84A) - 1974 85 ton (now 100ton) capacity Dump truck (most successful Cat truck model built) ** Cat 777B - 1985-91 ** Cat 777C - 1991-96 ** Cat 777D (3PR) - 1996- ? 100 ton 938 hp from a Cat 3508B ** Cat 777F - 200? *Cat 779 - 1965 (79) 85 ton Dump truck (diesel electric (all withdrawn and scrapped) 1000 hp Cat D348 12-cylinder engine *Cat 783 - 1965 100 ton Dump truck (experimental versions only built) *Cat 784B - 1992- ? *Cat 785 - 1984-92 150 ton capacity ** Cat 785B - 1992 *Cat 786 - 1965 (Coal hauler) (used at Captain mine then laid up and subsequently scrapped) Twin Cat D348 engine *Cat 789 (9ZC) - 1986-92 195 ton ** Cat 789B (7EK) - 1992- 195 ton 1750 hp from Cat D3516 *Cat 793 (3SJ) - 1991-92 240 ton ** Cat 793B (1HL) - 1992-96 240 ton (550 sold) 2057 hp engine ** Cat 793C (4AR) - 1996 240 ton Fitted 2166 hp Cat 3516B engine *Cat 794F AC - 2008 345 ton Diesel electric drive *Cat 797B 1998 340-60 ton "Ultra Haulers" *Cat 797F Current Backhoe Loaders *Caterpillar Backhoe Loaders ** Caterpillar 416 - 1985 ** Caterpillar 426 - 1986 ** Caterpillar 428 - 1986 ** Caterpillar 436 - 1988 *** Caterpillar 436C - 1996 85 hp from a Cat 3054T turbo engine. ** Caterpillar 438 - 1988 ** Caterpillar 446 - 1989 Graders *Motor Patrol range (ex Russell Grader line) cat took Russell over in 1928 ** Motor Patrol No. 2 - 1925-28 based on a Fordson tractor ** Motor Patrol No. 3 - 1925-29 based on a McCormick-Derring Model 10-20 ** Motor Patrol No. 4 - 1926-29 Based on a Caterpillar Two-Ton Crawler ** Motor Patrol No. 5 - 1927-29 based on a Cletrac K20 Crawler tractor ** Motor Patrol No. 6 - 1928 based on Caterpillar Twenty ** Motor Patrol No. 10 - 1929 based on a Caterpillar Ten tractor ** Motor Patrol No. 15 - 1929 based on a Caterpillar Fifteen tractor ** Motor Patrol No. 20 - 1928 based on a Caterpillar Twenty tractor (was formerly the MP No. 6) *Caterpillar 33 - 1931 (also called the Cat Twenty or Twenty Five Grader *Caterpillar 44 - 1930 (also called the Cat Thirty or Thirty Five Grader) *Caterpillar 48 Elevating grader (years unknown) Was not technically a grader as such but a drawn elevating loader which cut material from a bank and loaded it into haulage units *Caterpillar 66 - 1932 (Also called the Cat Fifty Grader) *Caterpillar 77 - 1930 (Also called the Cat Sixty Grader) *Auto Patrol range - 1931 ** Auto Patrol No. 9 - 1931 ** Auto Patrol No. 7 - 1932 ** Auto Patrol No. 11 - 1932 ** Auto Patrol No. 10 - 1933 *Caterpillar 12 - 1938-45 12 foot blade 70 hp ** Caterpillar 12F - 1965- ? ** Caterpillar 12G - 1973-98 ** Caterpillar 12H - 1995-date *Caterpillar 14 ** Cat 14B - 1959 *Caterpillar 16 - 1963 first all hydraulic control machine. *Caterpillar 18 - ? *Caterpillar 24H - 1996 Mining class grader 500 hp from a Cat 3412E 12 cylinder engine, 24 foot wide blade *Caterpillar 112 - 1939 *Caterpillar 120 - 1964 *Caterpillar 130G - 1973 *Caterpillar 140 - 1970 *Caterpillar 143H - 1995 all wheel drive *Caterpillar 160G - 1986 *Caterpillar 163H - 1995 *Caterpillar 212 - 1939 Wheeled Loaders (Loading Shovels) * Caterpillar 906 - ? * Caterpillar 910 - 1973 * Caterpillar 914G - 1995 * Caterpillar 916 - 1986 * Caterpillar 918F - 1992 * Caterpillar 920 - 1969 * Caterpillar 922A - 1960 1.25 cu yd. (Traxcavator) ** Caterpillar 922B - 1973 ** Caterpillar 922C - 1977 * Caterpillar 926 - 1984 * Caterpillar 928F - 1993 * Caterpillar 930 - 1968 * Caterpillar 936 - 1983 * Caterpillar 938F - 1994 * Caterpillar 944A (43A) - 1959 2cu yd. (Traxcavator) rigid chassis 105 hp from a Cat D330 engine * Caterpillar 950 - 1968 ** Caterpillar 950E - ? ** Caterpillar 950G - 1998 ** Caterpillar 950H - 200? * Caterpillar 955 - 1964 125 hp * Caterpillar 962G - 1998 ]] * Caterpillar 966 - 1960-current ** Caterpillar 966A - 1960 2.75 cu yd. (Traxcavator) ** Caterpillar 966B - 1963 ** Caterpillar 966G - 1998 ** Caterpillar 966H - ? * Caterpillar 972G - 1998 * Caterpillar 980 - 1965 4 cu yd ** Caterpillar 980F - 199 ? ** Caterpillar 980G - 1995 5-7.5 cu yd 300 hp from a Cat 3406C engine * Caterpillar 988 (87A) - 1963 5 cu yd (First Articulated machine) 300 hp from a Cat D343 ** Caterpillar 988B - 1964 5 cu yd ** Caterpillar 988F - 1998 8-9 cu yd 430 hp from a Caterpillar engine * Caterpillar 990 - 1993 * Caterpillar 992 (25K) - 1968-73 10 cu yd 550 hp from a V12 Cat D348 engine ** Caterpillar 992B (25K) - 1973-78 ** Caterpillar 992C (42X) - 1977- 12.5 cu yd ** Caterpillar 992D - 19 ? 14 cu yd. 710 hp ** Caterpillar 992G - 1996 15-16 cu yd 800 hp from a Cat 3508B engine * Caterpillar 994 (9YF) - 1990 23-45 cu yd Mining loader 1250 hp from a 16-cylinder Caterpillar 3516 Challenger Rubber Tracked Tractors Challenger 75E on display at a UK vintage machinery show]] Challenger Tractor range (Marketed in Europe as Claas since 1997) * Caterpillar Challenger 35 - 1994-01 175 hp Cat 3116 Funk gearbox "Mobil Trac" adjustable Row crop version * Caterpillar Challenger 45 - 1994-01 200 hp Cat 3116 Funk gearbox "Mobil Trac" adjustable Row crop version * Caterpillar Challenger 55 - 1995-01 225 hp Cat 3126 Funk gearbox "Mobil Trac" adjustable Row crop version * Caterpillar Challenger 65 series ** Challenger 65 - 1987-90 270 hp Cat 3306 ** Challenger 65B - 1991-92 285 hp Cat 3306 ** Challenger 65C - 1992-94 285 hp Cat 3306 ** Challenger 65D - 1994-97 300 hp Cat 3306 ** Challenger 65E - 1997-02 310 hp Cat 3176C * Caterpillar Challenger 70C - 1993-95 285 hp Cat 3306 * Caterpillar Challenger 75 series ** Challenger 75 - 1991-92 325 hp Cat 3176 ** Challenger 75C - 1992-96 325 hp Cat 3176 ** Challenger 75D - 1996-97 330 hp Cat 3176 ** Challenger 75E - 1997-02 340 hp Cat 3176- In 1998 this cost about £135,000 in UK (C/W PTO & Linkage)Tractor & Machinery Magazine Vol.13 No.6 p51 *Caterpillar Challenger 85 series ** Challenger 85C - 1992-96 355 hp Cat 3176 ** Challenger 85D - 1996-97 370/270 hp Cat 3196 6-cylinder engine ** Challenger 85E - 1997-02 375 hp Cat 3196 * Caterpillar Challenger 95 series ** Challenger 95E - 1997-02 410 hp Cat 3196 ;MT Range Rubber tracted Crawler at LAMMA show 2009]] Challenger MT range - introduced in 2001, Manufacturing rights sold to AGCO in 2002, Caterpillar retains Challenger brand name. * Challenger MT735 - 2001-05 255 hp Cat C9 engine * Challenger MT745 - 2001-05 255 hp Cat C9 * Challenger MT745B - 2005-current 269 hp Cat C9 ACERT * Challenger MT755 - 2001-5 290 hp Cat C9 * Challenger MT755B - 2005-current 300 hp Cat C9 ACERT * Challenger MT765 - 2001-05 306 hp Cat C9 * Challenger MT765B - 2005-current 320 hp Cat C9 ACERT * Challenger MT835 - 2002-05 340 hp Cat C12 * Challenger MT835B - 2005-current 350 hp Cat C12 ACERT * Challenger MT845 - 2002-05 400 hp Cat C12 * Challenger MT845B - 2002-current 420 hp Cat C12 ACERT * Challenger MT855 - 2002-05 450 hp Cat C15 * Challenger MT855B - 2005-current 460 hp Cat C15 ACERT * Challenger MT865 - 2002-05 500 hp Cat C16 15.8 litre * Challenger MT865B - 2005-current 510 hp Cat C18 ACERT * Challenger MT875B - 2005-current 570 hp Cat C18 ACERT Specialist Kit Rollers Vibrating rollers * Caterpillar CS-533E Compactors * Caterpillar 815 - 1970 * Caterpillar 825B - 1970 * Caterpillar 835 - 1970-74 400 hp engine (as in Cat 834 Wheeled Dozer) Landfill Compactors * Caterpillar 816 - 1972 * Caterpillar 826B - 1972 * Caterpillar 836 - 1974 Pipelayer tractors * Cat 583R - ? to 2006 replaced by the Cat 583T * Cat 583T - 2006 310 hp 63.5 ton lift Earthmovers Magazine No.27 * Cat 587T - 2006 366 hp 91.5 ton lift Cat LEXION Combines * Lexion 460 - 1997 (Claas) 6 Straw walker design wheeled * Lexion 465 - 1997 (Claas) 6 Straw walker design Tracked * Lexion 480 - 1997 (Claas) Rotary design wheeled * Lexion 485 - 1997 (Claas) Rotary design Tracked Asphalt/paving machinery *Barbour Green brand machinery, marketed as Cat in some locations. Underground mine equipment Ephinestone brand machines (Australian), with cat Drive train. *Mine haulers and loaders. Insert formula here Caterpillar Engines *Caterpillar Engines Details and list of engine models manufactured, *Perkins Engines a Caterpillar subsidiary since 1998. **Dorman Diesels - Perkins subsidiary **Rolls Royce engines - a Perkins subsidiary Dealers Caterpillar has about 175 dealerships word wide operating in 200 countries.Caterpillar - Seventy-Five Years by Thomas Wilk published by Podszum This doses not include all the distributors for other brands that Caterpillar now owns. The recently acquired Bucyrus has yet to be integrated & it was reported at the time of the deal that the largest mining products would be handled by a separate division, but some of the small products merged within the main cat dealer network.Earthmovers Magazine issue ? See also *Artix / DJB *AGCO - Buyer of the Agricultural tractor lines *Bucyrus - recent major acquisition *Claas - former JV partner in Agricultural machinery *Mitsubishi - Former partner ;Current Competitors are (not in all sectors); *Case_CE *Demag *Doosan *Hitachi *JCB *Kobelco *Komatsu *Liebherr *O&K *Terex *Volvo_Construction_Equipment ;Major Past Competitors *Allis-Chalmers *Euclid *GM *Massey-Ferguson Reference External links * CATs web site http://www.caterpillar.com * Norscott for CAT scale Models http://norscott.com * Astarsa (CAT under licence) in Argentina Category:CAT Category:Caterpillar - - Category:Companies of the United States Category:Merged companies Category:Corporations Category:Tractor manufacturers of the United States Category:Construction plant manufacturers Category:ADT manufacturers Category:Backhoe loader manufacturers Category:Bulldozer manufacturers Category:Compact Equipment Category:Crawler tractor manufacturers Category:Dump truck manufacturers Category:Engine manufacturers Category:Excavator manufacturer Category:Grader manufacturers Category:Mini excavator manufacturers Category:Mining machinery manufacturers Category:Scraper manufacturers Category:Paving machinery manufacturers Category:Road roller manufacturers Category:Skid-steer loader manufacturers Category:Telescopic handler manufacturers Category:Tracked loader manufacturers Category:Traxcavator Category:Tunneling machinery manufacturer Category:Wheeled loader manufacturers Category:Former tractor manufacturers Category:Tractor brands Category:Construction equipment by brand